


Мелодия

by yanek



Series: «Волк» и его маг [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В гостях у Защитника Ферелдена Зевран пытается вывести Фенриса из себя, а Варрик хандрит. Пока не находит новую мелодию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелодия

Начинался вечер неплохо. Нахлынувшая было хандра отступила при виде обильно накрытого стола и богатой коллекции вин. Но стоило Хоуку и Серому Стражу отсесть, дабы обсудить какие-то свои дела, говорить стало как-то не с кем и голоса в голове зазвучали громче. Эхо осколка, будящее раздражение и гнев. Недовольный голос Бьянки, оставшейся без дела надолго. Нерассказанные истории, невоспетые герои. А Зевран и Фенрис, единственные знакомые, к тому же сидевшие ближе прочих, молчаливо играли в гляделки, да тянули вино из чаш. Один Орлесианское - густое, ароматное, сладкое, что первый поцелуй любимой. Второй - предпочитаемый Храмовниками и северянами сорт, скучноватый, но крепкий, как договорной брак. Первым не выдержал Зевран, и от мысли пойти поискать привидевшуюся дварфийку, пришлось отказаться.  
\- Удивительно красивые мужчины, не правда ли? - Кивок в сторону Хоука и Стража. - И сочетаются красиво. Я бы не отказался посмотреть на них. Вместе. - Многозначительное движение бровями. -  
\- А ты такой собственник как кажется? - Провоцирует ведь. Выходит, не забыл ту размолвку над трупом Вергала, когда Фенрис оборвал его флирт с Хоуком. Рычанием. Решил отыграться и развлечься заодно.  
\- Может и сильней.  
\- А как думаешь заинтересовался бы Хоук моим... Стражем? Слабость к нашей расе он уже проявил. К ворам, со всем уважением, Варрик, и к убийцам тоже...  
\- Не будь оба заняты возможно.  
\- Выходит что собственник. Не буду скрывать, я не из ревности спрашиваю, а пытаюсь понять что же в тебе его привлекло. Какие-то особые навыки? Чему тебя обучали когда ты был рабом?  
\- Ох, Ворона...  
\- А что? Я и сам был рабом. В некотором роде. Гильдии. Чувств. Так чему? Петь, танцевать, ублажать господина? -  
Стоило мысленно поблагодарить Изабеллу за многолетнее испытание терпения Фенриса. Тот в лице не изменился. Только глаза заблестели сильней и опасней.  
\- Танцам. В некотором роде. С двуручным мечом.  
\- Ах да, припоминаю. Что ж когда твои отметки в пылу боя светятся, зрелище и правда исключительное. А светятся они только в бою? Или и в другие моменты наивысшего напряжения?  
\- Можешь гадать и дальше. Бесконечно долго. - Зевран усмехнулся, собираясь спросить еще что-то и в паузу удалось вклиниться:  
\- А вы ведь одного роста со Стражем. Должно быть удобно. - Фенрис чуть не подавился вином. А Зевран с радостью отвлекся:  
\- Рост совсем не главное. - Протянул руку к его Варррика колену, но завершить движение ему не позволил Страж, появившийся словно из теней позади и закрывший на миг любовнику глаза ладонями. Зевран тут же разительно переменился, словно лишь один зритель имел значение.  
И Варрик остро ему позавидовл. В такие вечера как этот хотелось испытать подобное. Снова. И мурлыканье Бьянки за спиной словно лишалось своего очарования...  
Хоук появился без затей, обрушивись на скамейку рядом с Фенрисом и прижался к нему боком:  
\- Зевран, снова развратничаешь. А я надеялся вы тут меритесь нашими подвигами.  
\- Что может превзойти убийство архи-демона? - Зевран выразительно поднял брови.  
\- Примерение магов и церкви? - Фенрис ответил тем же. Хоук вздохнул.  
\- Ну я бы сказал, что вернуть "Висельнику" товарный вид было намного сложней.  
\- Вы чуть не лишили его всего шарма!  
\- И особого изысканного аромата. - Похоже Фенрис под боком у Хоука окончательно успокоился. И, о чудо из чудес, положил ладонь ему на колено, погладив.  
\- А что же произошло с сим прославленным заведением? - Все посмотрели на Варрика, но он успел только рот открыть. Потому что рядом со столом возникла дварфийка. Настоящая, прелестная, с густыми косами, сияющими синими словно лириум глазами. И пятнами каких-то порошков на пухлых крепких ручках. И магической робе.  
\- Вы что-то говорили о магах? - Улыбка согрела сердце. И зазвучала новой чистой прекрасной мелодией, перекрыв все остальные.


End file.
